


And I’m Stressed

by neon_orange (orphan_account)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, But it’s okay now, Gen, Light-Hearted, No Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Reference to a slight eating disorder thing, dont worry, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/neon_orange
Summary: Feeling particularly stressed after filming a variety show, Seungkwan starts to regress. But Jeonghan will always be there to help him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan & Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	And I’m Stressed

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there are any inaccuracies. I did some research but I’m not an expert on this topic. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Seungkwan wasn’t feeling well. 

Anxiety was piling up in his gut, making itself a permanent reminder. Seungkwan was riding back to the dorm, manager driving. 

He was filming a variety show that he had been invited on, and it was all going well until the topic of weight came up. 

Usually, Seungkwan is able to get past these situations with a smile. He doesn’t really talk during them and most people just assume it’s because he’s on diet. And, well, Seungkwan isn’t. The members didn’t want him to be on one, so he wasn’t. 

So on their way back, Seungkwan tried to relax, tell himself that he’s fine and he’s okay. But he could feel himself slipping-

Is that a dog? 

The brightly lit sign showed some kids and a big happy dog. Seungkwan smiled to himself, his eyes focusing on the colors of the outside. Oh- 

Oh dear. 

Seungkwan was regressing. 

It didn’t happen that often, the members usually near Seungkwan to notice his anxiety and quell it. But now it was just him, and a tired manager that was driving. Not much that he could do. 

Seungkwan tried to reel it in until he got to the dorm. The members probably weren’t even there, out eating somewhere or something. If he could stay grown up until then, than he can just lock himself in his room and hide, right? 

Seungkwan looked at the neon lights of a bar as they passed it. They were so colorful and bright! Seungkwan just wanted to stare at them for days and- 

This was going to be a long ride. 

~

Jeonghan was waiting. 

The other members all went out to eat, stumbling out the door and saying goodbye as their loud voices carried down the hall. 

Seungkwan wasn’t home yet, having filmed a variety show earlier today. He just wanted to be here when one of their maknaes came home. 

Seungkwan was always bright and talkative on shows, usually leading the conversation if all thirteen of them are there. But Jeonghan could tell he was stressed, with the added pressure of a comeback on them and Seungkwan consistently going on variety shows, it must’ve been all too hard on the boy. 

Jeonghan was thinking it over when the front door opened. He looked back to see a slightly dazed Seungkwan walk in, eyes all over the place. Jeonghan’s eyebrows furrowed, was he okay? 

“Hey Kwannie, how was filming?” He asked the younger, walking over and giving him a hug before leading the both of them to the couch. 

“It was- ah, it was good.” Seungkwan answered, eyes darting around again. Jeonghan looked to what Seungkwan was seeing, and saw that it was one of the neon orange pillows they owned. 

“You okay, Seungkwan?” Jeonghan touched the boy’s shoulder and he flinched. Seungkwan looked at him for a second though, eyes going to look at the yellow curtains they had. 

Jeonghan grew a little wary. A few months ago, Seungkwan had told him and Seungcheol about something that happens to him. Seungkwan age regresses, apparently. Whenever he’s stressed or anxious, he reverts to a childlike mindset, giving up on more adult concepts. 

Jeonghan had yet to witness it though. Seungkwan never acting strange around the members. Seungkwan had told them that whenever he does regress, the age range is from four to ten, never really going younger or older. Seungcheol and Jeonghan were both understanding, of course, and when Seungkwan left they immediately started doing some research. 

Seungkwan never talked about it again, and Jeonghan and Seungcheol kept it between them, not telling the other members. 

“Kwannie, you want to sit in the couch with me? Watch TV?” Jeonghan asked him, patting the seat next to him when he sat down.

Seungkwan shook his head, mumbling a ‘no.’ 

“I want to sit on my bed....” 

“We can do that Kwan-ah, but only if you let me sit with you.” Jeonghan compromised. Seungkwan smiled shyly and looked down, nodding. Jeonghan gave him a bright smile and sent Seungkwan off to his room. On his way out, Jeonghan grabbed one of the softer blankets they kept in the living room, knowing that Seungkwan likes to cuddle with it. 

When Jeonghan walked into the room, Seungkwan’s eyes were bright, and filled with happiness. He must’ve been fighting it, not wanting to regress, but Jeonghan guesses that he is now. 

Jeonghan lied on the bed, hugging the younger boy as they turned on the TV. Seungkwan leaned into the touch, relaxing fully before grabbing the blanket from earlier, wrapping himself in it. 

“Seungkwannie~, how old are you right now?” Jeonghan finally asked, keeping a smile on his face. 

Seungkwan held up his fingers, “Six!” And then giggled away, head snuggling up into Jeonghan’s arm. Jeonghan rubbed his head, thinking about the time. 

It was getting pretty late, the boys would be back soon and Seungkwan hadn’t eaten yet. 

“Kwan-ah, do you want dinner?” Jeonghan looked at the boy whose smiled brightened over his face, only for it to come crashing down, a sad look on his face. 

Seungkwan looked down to his stomach, rubbing it before shaking his head no. 

Um, well that was a weird reaction. 

Why would he- oh. Seungkwan was a little sensitive when it comes to conversations about food and especially weight. In the past, netizens have often criticized their poor Seungkwan, saying he needed to lose weight. It affected Seungkwan, as it would to anyone. For a good period of time, Seungkwan had barely eaten anything. It got so bad that they had to have a group conversation, addressing the issue. 

It’s all better now, for the most part. Seungkwan are when the members told him to, and he didn’t ever try going on extreme diets again. 

So Seungkwan isn’t a big fan of conversations that go that route. But variety shows often talk about food, and when food comes up it can branch off into jokes about weight and such. Whenever they all went on a show together, they were usually able to steer the conversation to something else, but if Seungkwan went alone, they couldn’t do any of that. 

“Seungkwan,” he playfully scolded, not actually wanting to reprimand the younger, “If you eat dinner now, I’ll get you your favorite food!” Jeonghan offered, and when Seungkwan’s face lit up, he knew he sealed a deal. 

Seungkwan opened his mouth to respond, only for it to snap shut when the front door opened, and loud voices filtered through the dorm. There was laughing, talking, even some yelling from their louder members.

“Kwannie,” He touched the younger’s shoulder, the boy flinching, “I’m going to be right back, okay?” Jeonghan smiled at him before leaving the room, gently shutting the door behind him. 

He quickly walked down the hallway, footsteps catching the attention of their members. 

“Okay, I need everyone to shut up and go to your rooms now, ‘kay?” He told the group before grabbing Seungcheol’s jacket sleeve and pulling him away. The members shared a look of confusion before following the order, leaving the room they were all standing in. 

“Wha- what’s wrong Hannie?” Seungcheol asked him. 

“So you remember that one conversation we had with Seungkwan a while ago? About the age regression thing?” He waited for Seungcheol to nod his head. 

“It’s happening now, but I have it under control! What I need you to do is not worry, and go get cheeseburgers from somewhere. Seungkwan hasn’t eaten and I told him I would get his favorite food.” Jeonghan explained, a little out of breath. Seungcheol nodded before leaving, going to get the food.

When Jeonghan came back in, Seungkwan was crying. Shit, yes, a six year old. Jeonghan ran up to the bed, gently sitting down next to him, rubbing his back. 

“Kwan-ah, what’s wrong?” He asked, more like whispered. The room was quiet except for Seungkwan’s cries. 

“Yo-you, l-left.” He mumbled out, and Jeonghan cooed, hugging him fully. 

“Seungkwan, I was just getting everyone to be quiet. I’m back now, I promise.” Seungkwan lifted his head and looked Jeonghan in the eyes, after a couple of seconds he nodded, cries coming to a stop as he wiped his tears.

“Can I- can I play with your hair?” Seungkwan asked in a small voice, tightly curled up in a ball, trying to make himself smaller. 

“Of course Kwannie.” Jeonghan smiled and turned so he was facing away form Seungkwan. Jeonghan’s hair wasn’t long like it used to be, but he’s glad Seungkwan’s enjoying it. 

Jeonghan settled into the relaxing feeling of Seungkwan playing with his hair when the bedroom door opened, Seungcheol walking in with the food. Seungkwan flinched before noticing who it was. 

“Cheollie!” He yelled, running up to hug the elder. 

“Hey Kwan-ah? You and Hannie having fun?” He asked, smiling at Seungkwan and petting his hair. 

Seungkwan immediately nodded before noticing the food. 

“You got the food!” He exclaimed, grabbing at it. 

Jeonghan chuckled before grabbing the food himself, pulling the items out of the bag. 

“Here you go Kwannie, one cheeseburger.” Seungkwan smiled before taking it, quickly unwrapping it and taking a big bite. 

“Did you guys have a fun time out?” Jeonghan asked Seungcheol when Seungkwan went to sit on the bed. 

“Yeah, we just went to the usual place. Soonyoung got drunk and Jihoon almost killed him. Y’know.” Seungcheol laughed and Jeonghan joined. He gave Seungcheol a kiss on the cheek before the eldest left, leaving behind the food for Seungkwan and him to enjoy. 

They watched TV for a long while after, finishing up their food before slowly drifting off to the background noise. 

~

Seungkwan was blinded as soon as he woke up. 

Their was bright light filtering through the window and colorful stuffed animals and blankets around him. 

Oh. 

He didn’t think he was under _that_ much stress. He only ever regresses if he’s super anxious, and apparently he was last night. 

He doesn’t remember a lot of what happened, only barely remembers that...Jeonghan? Helped him? It’s all fuzzy. 

Seungkwan’s questions were answered almost immediately, though, when Jeonghan came walking in the room. 

“Hey Kwannie, feeling better?” He asked as he sat down. Seungkwan flushed. Despite telling Jeonghan and Seungcheol about the regression, he kind of hoped they wouldn’t have to experience it. He wasn’t embarrassed, per se, but in the past it hasn’t gone well with others. 

Seungkwan nodded, looking grown. Jeonghan was able to sense his embarrassment though, and laughed softly. 

“No need to be embarrassed Seungkwan, it’s okay. You know that.” Jeonghan reassured him. He tilted Seungkwan’s face up to make him look the elder in the eye. Seungkwan relented, nodding before Jeonghan smiled. 

“So..what happened while you were filming that made you regress?” Jeonghan went straight to the point. 

“Ah- it’s nothing, it’s stupid.” Seungkwan immediately answered, shaking his head at himself. 

“Seungkwan, it’s clearly _something._ You refused the first time I offered you dinner.” Jeonghan explained, and Seungkwan, well, he _does_ , remember that actually. 

When Jeonghan has offered him the idea of food, Seungkwan had remembered the conversations that were going on while filming. He was with a group of comedians, one of them being a food lover, and the conversation had just gone on and one about weight. It had made Seungkwan uncomfortable, even when he was six. 

“Well- it was just, that they were talking about weight and stuff like that. I promise I’m fine! It just, bothered me, that’s all.” Seungkwan remained looking down, hearing Jeonghan’s him from beside him. 

“Okay Kwannie. We don’t care if you regress in front of us, okay? If you’re ever stressed or feel like it’s going to happen, you come to us.” Seungkwan looked up, nodding at what Jeonghan said. Jeonghan gave one more smile before getting up, patting Seungkwan’s head, and walked out the door. 

Seungkwan’s glad he’s got someone to lean on.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any spelling issues-   
> Oops.


End file.
